Even Elite are Deficit
by urja shannan
Summary: This what would happen to jounins who also Anbus when they collect their payment. Being one of secret agent, an elite one actually, didn’t always turn out good


Even the elite are defisit

**Even Elite are Deficit**

**Summary:** This what would happen to jounins who also Anbus when they collect their payment. Being one of secret agent, an elite one actually, didn't always turn out good. Enjoy.

**Chara :** Kakashi, Genma, and Yamato.

**Disclaimer:** I didn't own Naruto or any of this series, since this is, well, just fanfiction which I can't get any profit from it.

"Look at that! Those chuunins!"

Kakashi, with his eyes—erm…eye still intact to his dear book, just nodded his head. "hnn"

The senbon user tried hard to sit, since he is busy complaining about some chuunin who had already got their money from the locket number 3.

Kakashi, being a Hatake he is, calmly flipped the new page of his book. And before he read the first paragraph, Genma complained again…

"And look at that! Those jounins!" as he said it the white fang's predecessor frowned slightly, and look incrediously at man beside him. "Yes, I'm aware of that. As same as we are here, they don't?"

"It's not the same…"

Kakashi frowned, book still held in his hand. Patiently waited genma to continue.

"I mean, we have waiting for nearly what? 3 hours? And I swear those jounins just come in not so long ago after us!"

"Well…"

"WHY? Why they'd served first?"

Silence.

Kakashi pointed calmly. "It's because the list call is alphabetical?"

Genma fumed "I know that! Hence my name are S, Shiranui Genma, but you! It's H right? Hatake Kakashi! You've been here long enough!"

Silence again.

Kakashi pointed again. "Maybe most of the list is A? or B? or C? or…"

"Okay, I get it…" said the desperate jounin, and slumped again on his bench. "Damn…"

Minutes later, Genma already silent and tried to occupied himself by chewed his senbon, while Kakashi continued his read before some person approached their bench. That person who wear a headgear, smiled and with his blank look he nodded his head to the certain-silver-haired-jounin.

"Senpai…" murmured Yamato or what he were called now.

Nodded his acknowledgment to the man before him, Kakashi moved slightly to make his kouhai a place to sit.

"Thanks…" and with that his kouhai sat beside him.

"What the hell?!" Genma practically shout this time and nearly jumped from his seat. Two other jounin beside him frowned, and try to comprehend when trailed the look of the senbon user. And there it is…

"A genins?" said Kakashi matter-of-factly.

"What's wrong with them?" said Yamato, a little confused about Genma's sudden outburst.

"Why. They're. Here?!"

The other jounin stared at him.

"To get their payment?"

"They're still genins!"

"Well, they're already a ninja right?"

"But this is not fair!"

"They take some D-rank missions. Of course, they had rights, isn't it?

"That's not the point! Heck, even my Anb—mmmphhh?? Kakashi, what are you doing? And stops strangle my feet, Yamato!"

With the little ruckus the other jounin could hold Genma right in cue. The senbon user now is practically dragged to other side of that room, which are less people.

"Every little detail about Anbu is classified. You hear that? Classified! Don't you dare to spill it out, Shiranui Genma!" Hissed the silver haired jounin, voice dangerously low.

Gulped, the senbon user nodded slowly. When his friend had his hand off him, he re-adjusted his vest. "Sorry bout that. You know, I got a little carried away at there."

"Try to be patient genma…" said the silver jounin while nodded his head at yamato who released genma as well. "He's waiting at his call too. And hell, his name was Yamato. A fake name actually…"

Nodded his sympathy at his kouhai, the senbon user murmured sorry quietly.

The wood user just smiled a little, before his eyes are downcast again. "Well, I understand about what you would want to say back there. I didn't receive my Anbu's payment a months before. Man, months! Totally 6 month until now."

"Same here…" reply the senbon user sadly.

"You two could use your jounin's payment to cover it, weren't you?"

"Most of my missions are Anbus, Kakashi senpai, how could I use my jounins? Glad I was once done some missions when replace you at that time with your team…"

"This isn't right, you know? Why we can't get our Anbu's payment here as well?"

The two jounin stared at him, again.

"Because…like I said earlier, every little detail about Anbu is classified. And when I said 'little' it means every little things that categorized as Anbu's things it is."

"Umm, your point is?"

"Have you ever thought what might will happen when people called your name to get you got your payment, and in this case, Anbu's payment?"

Silence.

"Well, they will figure us as Anbu?"

"Hell yeah, Sherlock."

Silence again, until the wood user break those silence with his most-innocent question.

"So, when we could get our Anbu's payment then?"

Minutes later, the three of them sighed loudly.

**-END-**


End file.
